It has hitherto been known that conductive paste prepared by mixing inorganic filler such as silver powder and a binder resin has high electro-conductivity and thermal conductivity.
For example, in the following Patent Document 1, electro-conductive paste prepared with silver fine particles has been disclosed. In Patent Document 1, it is stated that the above-mentioned silver fine particles can be fired at low temperatures.